


Once Upon a Halloween Party

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [341]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/25/19: “beast, enchant, moonlight”Theme Week: Halloween





	Once Upon a Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/25/19: “beast, enchant, moonlight”
> 
> Theme Week: Halloween

The guy’s mask was amazing, the most convincing wolfman Stiles had ever seen.

“Would you like to dance?” the man-beast asked, clearly despite his glinting fangs, and it took a few seconds for Stiles to answer, “Yeah. I definitely would.”

He quashed the urge to compliment the guy’s appearance, not wanting to think of costumes and make-up when he preferred feeling enchanted.

They danced to an isolated place on the floor, the overhead lighting dim as moonlight.

“My name’s Derek,” the man whispered, and his voice thrilled Stiles, who, though dressed like a Man in Black suddenly felt like Belle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my allusion to _Beauty and the Beast_ isn't too vague!


End file.
